Mods
'EpicCraft runs Bukkit!' The EpicCraft server is indeed a CraftBukkit server. For those of you who have been living under the proverbial rock, CraftBukkit is a system which allows a server to be modded very easily and efficiently, and removes most if not all conflictions between mods when multiple are used in conjunction. Mods within Bukkit are referred to as plugins, as they plug-into the bukkit server. We are running a wide variety of plugins, for a variety of reasons, however based on our mission statement, (see link here), there are mods we will not run and/or will not give non-ops access to. That being said, the VAST majority of mod-enabled features will be accessible to all players mostly through iConomy, if not just inherently. 'The Plugins: What They Are, And Why We Have Them' 'Open Access: ' WormholeExtreme: Creates a system of buildable and destroyable Stargates, which allow a player to quickly teleport between locations. Setting up a stargate is command based and therefore op-only, however once a gate is created all players will be able to use it to access all other gates on the map. iConomy: 'iConomy is an economy plugin that creates a monetary exchange system usable by myriad other plugins. running iConomy allows us to provide access to many other features like shops, jobs, banks, and much more. The official epiccraft currency is known as the Schadenfrauda (abbreviated as a $). All server members are given access to the monetary system, and ample opportunity to earn Schadenfrauden. Using this imaginary currency instead of item-based currency (like diamonds or gold ingots) prevents theft, and also allows admins more control over the economy to prevent cheating and inflation. almost all mods not available inherently will be accessible through purchases in iConomy. '''Bookworm: '''Bookworm is a really cool plugin that allows players to write in books and place books on shelves. The Admins will provide a huge library for public copies of anything players want to publish. Books can be titled, and as long as you wish, however the plugin disables the ability for them to be stacked. '''No-Hunger: '''Lets face it. The hunger bar is an incredibly stupid game mechanic. The Admins voted unanimously to trash it. The No-Hunger plugin disables the hunger bar and returns food to its function from Minecraft v1.7 and previous. Hold left click to eat and heal. Simple as that. You're welcome. '''Lockette: '''Lockette is a simple chest-locking plugin that allows players to create private chests, doors, trapdoors, and furnaces that only they can use. Admins are not allowed access to your private chests/doors/ etc. unless you give it to us, however if we think you have illegally obtained items we will simply break the chest, so it is in your interest to just give us access (or alternatively just dont have TNT/Fire/Lava/stolen items). '''Jobs: '''Running the Jobs plugin allows us to employ each player in a iConomy-paid activity. Being more active in your job will level you up, and highers levels get pay raises, and fancy prefixes. All paychecks are done through iConomy. Each player will be allowed exactly one job at a time, however you may switch whenever you like. Finding a new job will revert your level to 1. Jobs are no obligation in more ways than one. First, you don't even have to have one. Theres more ways than one to make money in the EpicCraft world. Players who don't want to participate in the iconomy system and reap the benefits of its plugins can play pure vanilla. Alternatively, players can earn an income selling items to server shops or to each other, and of course theres no limits on gifting and free trade. Second, a player who has a job doesn't have to work. You won't get paid if you don't do your job, but that doesn't mean you have to slave away 24/7. '''ChessCraft: '''ChessCraft is a plugin that lets you play real games of chess on the server. Boards will be set up in the EpicCraft Sports Center, free to play for all server users. Dave is the server champion, so ask him for a challenging match. 'Via iConomy: ''' '''Redstone Chips: Light Control: Chest-Shop: 'This is a handy plugin that allows on-server shops usable by all players. Admins will set-up permanent server shops with infinite stock of basic items and certain rarities, however we warn you now that high-end server items will be over-priced, just like in all RPGs. This is to a) lower inflation of rare items, and b) promote player shops. Any player can rent shop space in the market to sell anything they like. '''Bukkit Elevators: '''For a modest iConomy fee, the admins can install working elevators wherever you like! Elevators are button activated, ranging from 1x1-7x7 shafts, and as tall as the build height allows. Elevators are free to use in all admin-created structures. You only have to pay if you want us to install one for you. '''Own-Blocks: '''The own-blocks plugin is an anti-griefing measure a player can pay for with their hard earned Shadenfrauden. A player can buy protection for a certain volume area, and any structure built under the plugin's protection can only be affected by the player who built it or a server admin. 'Admin-Only: '''Voxel-Sniper and WorldEdit: '''Voxelsniper is a world-editing plugin that lets us make large objects easily, copy/paste structures, and make world changes at near-infinite range. WorldEdit is similar, but operates via different mechanics and affects the terrain slightly differently. The admins build on huge scales to provide an epic world for you to live in, and Voxel/WE helps us be efficient about it. However, these tools are for one thing cheating, and for another dangerous. See our mission statement for why cheating is against our philosophy. The second reason only admins have sniper/WE priveleges is for safety of the world. It is incredibly easy to make mistakes with voxel brushes or WorldEdit wands and ruin someone elses work, and if intentionally misused they buff minor griefing to a server-corrupting scale. For the safety of your own creations we treat these plugins like unclear devices, available only to the admins who can be trusted never to misuse them. '''PCG Essentials: '''Essentials is a huge plugin-pack that in all honesty we underuse. Once again everything Essentials entails is cheating, so see the mission statement about that. Essentials is in a way a modders base camp, which the admins use for simplifying and efficiency-fixing all of our other activities. '''WorldGuard: '''The admins will be using WorldGuard for a couple reasons. First of all, it stops people from scavenging public structures for materials. But more importantly, it chokes out griefing by nerfing fire and lava spread, as well as disabling TNT explosions. If you go somewhere and find that you cant mine or place blocks, it's because the area is world guarded.